While You Were Sleeping
by PriestessOfNox
Summary: Named such because I love the movie and a lot of sleeping is involved in the story. Robin trusts Wally enough to fall asleep around him but what happens when he does?
1. Chapter 1

03/14/11

This story titled such because I love the movie.

Happy one week after my birthday! XD

This is a birthday present for BuddatheBob over at deviant art b/c her YJ art makes me happy.

Speaking of YJ, I got a comment on my YJ/LOSH crossover "Super Dad" that I would like to share. Someone, who didn't even have the guts to sign in to make it possible to reply to them directly, posted this:

From: homo ()

slash is gay, so ergo you must be gay. Good luck chasing chick around, because  
somehow I doubt you'd try to chase a guy  
-

Am I the only one who laughs at these things? First of all, they dub themselves a homo and then call me gay? I know there are straight guys out there who don't fantasize about chicks making out, though I have yet to meet one, but a girl likes guys actually having healthy romantic relationships and it's "disgusting" and that makes us gay? How does that make since?

So homo, if you were stupid enough to come back for more I am quite flattered by your statement. You wasted your own time to point out the "error of my ways" and insult me, which you failed at. I like guys but, if I were to fall for a girl I wouldn't mind in the least. Love is love and your bigotry is nothing but amusing to me. Have fun rolling around in the filth that comes out of your mouth.

Now that I got that out of the way I hope you civil minded people enjoy this story.

While You Were Sleeping

The first time Robin fell asleep against Wally, the speedster knew Robin trusted him, even if he couldn't know his name. If he didn't, Wally doubted that Robin would have stayed once he started to get tired, let alone stay beside him on a couch watching a boring movie.

Wally had to admit that it had been tempting to steal the sunglasses and wake Robin up for a chance to see his eyes. He had even reached for them and took hold of the temples but released them, leaving the sunglasses on the younger boy's face instead before getting a blanket to cover him up with.

In the morning Robin acted like nothing had happened, like his accidentally spending the night was perfectly normal; just an ordinary friend with no secrets spending the night. That's how Wally knew he had made the right decision.

The act of Robin falling asleep on his couch soon took a pattern and Wally could determine the causing factors from the conversations before hand. When indicators presented themselves, Wally knew to have a blanket ready or, depending on how far along Robin was, suggest they move the game or movie up to his room. That way Robin would fall asleep on his bed and wouldn't wake up rubbing a sore neck in the morning. The younger boy didn't comment that Wally slept beside him, and was even fine with it if Wally waking up once during the night to find that Robin had pulled the blanket over him so they were both covered was any indication.

After a few months of this, sleeping together became almost second nature. A snooze in the backseat during a really long Batmobile ride that he had to take even though he could get there so much faster on his own, a bunk for two after one or both of them had been injured and of course Wally's bed or couch.

Even after their team had been formed random naps continued. Wally woke up once to M'gann giggling at them, having found them laying back on exercise mats, Robin literally using his shoulder as a pillow, arm flung back against his chest with his own arm draped over Robin's waist. The giggling had woken up Robin and he threw his shoe at her. Wally learned early on not to rouse the non-early bird until he was good and ready to get up on his own.

Wally also learned that he liked sleeping with Robin far more then he should. He knew it meant he flirted with M'gann to ignore these thoughts and feelings but it wasn't working. Those feeling were still getting stronger and he had no other defense against them so he doubled his efforts with the Martian girl.

Now Wally sat on his couch, trying to think of an excuse for Robin to leave before they started the movie. He couldn't keep doing this to himself, couldn't keep using Robin's trust to hold him while he was sleeping; to smell and touch his hair and fuel the sick fantasies that both encouraged and frightened him away from speaking up to the boy who made him wonder so much about his own heart.

"I brought root beer," Robin grinned at him, offering him two cold cases of it before sitting beside him, closer then normal, as he opened his own bottle.

"Thanks," Wally managed to smile as the movie started, settling himself for another night of both heaven and hell.

This time Wally had fallen asleep first, waking up to find that he had been moved to be laying along the length of the couch, Robin half on top of them with a blanket draped over them both as the only light in the room came from the DVD's digital clock.

The heat from Robin's body soaked into Wally, his arm coming up to wrap around his waist as it has so many times before. Yet this time something was different, there was something in his other hand.

Half annoyed at having his hair stroking hand delayed in its greatest pleasure, Wally lifted it up to see what was in it and, at the sight of it, thought he was surely dreaming. In his hand, were sunglasses? No, not any sunglasses, Robin's sunglasses.

All of Wally's body stiffened at once. Did he steal the sunglasses in his sleep? What would Robin do if he found out? Would he lose Robin's trust? Would he forever be doomed to be without his best friend? Was he-

"Wally?"

Wally's neck snapped to the voice, eyes wide at the sight of two sleepy blue ones looking at him.

He was so completely busted.

With a yawn, Robin took the sunglasses from Wally's hand and put them on the coffee table before turning back to the staring boy.

"Go back to sleep."

Still staring as Robin settled back down, Wally's mind slowly began to work out what had just happened. With his conclusions made, he had to take a chance.

"Not without a good night kiss."

"I already gave you one while you were sleeping."

"That's not fair!"

"Not so much fun when the shoe is on the other foot, is it?"

"…You knew?"

"I am Robin," he stated in a very good impression of Batman. "Of course I knew. Why else do you think I spend the night so often?"


	2. Chapter 2

03/17/11

Happy Saint Patrick's Day.

I wasn't planning on continuing this but I'm drunk on your love! ... Wow that sounded like a bad pick up line.

ENJOY!

Chapter 2

After Robin took off his sunglasses for him, Wally learned more about his best friend. Though he suppose the technical term would be boyfriend even though using that term made Robin turn a nice shade of pink. Who knew the boy wonder could blush?

Or who, besides Batman, and now Wally himself, knew Robin's name was Dick? Or that he had the most beautiful eyes he had ever seen? He almost wanted to have the Bat arrested for crimes against humanity for making Dick hide them away. Note the almost; this way he had those dazzling blues all to himself, or rather time shared with Batman. Maybe that's why Batman insisted on the sunglasses? Selfish rodent with super glaring powers that would make dementors envious…

Besides the things Dick shared with him, Wally learned other things about him. Like the fact that he was ticklish, but only if done just right. Once Wally figured it out all he had to do was wiggle his fingers at him and Dick would start laughing. He also learned never to do it in front of the others, not if he didn't want to be tackled and handcuffed to the nearest piece of furniture, or Superboy, to make him stop and have Robin practically lying on top of him until he calmed down. Or rather not to do it too often so Robin wouldn't catch on that he actually liked it when he did that.

The most enjoyable things to learn were the many ways he could kiss Robin. First came light kisses; on his cheeks, temples, forehead, tip of noise and then finally his mouth. Soft on most days but usually chapped after a mission. Dick's mouth didn't have some sort of special taste that people always seemed to think their lover had in those romance books his Aunt Isis had (not that he ever read any of them) or at least not a taste that he could pinpoint. All Wally knew is that if it was a food, he'd never be able to stop eating. He already felt famished for more the moment those lips left his as it was.

A fun discovery was the fact that there was a spot behind Dick right ear, but not his left, that if kissed made him practically melt in Wally's arms. Wally made the mistake of mouthing it once while Dick was leaning against him on the couch though. The sound that escaped Dick in reaction left both of them squirming uncomfortably on opposite ends of the couch.

It was hard to remember that Dick was only thirteen. It was something Wally had to remind himself daily, and remind his body of constantly. He didn't dare stay in the same room as Robin as he changed and it made going to the beach seem like a medieval torture device. Thank goodness the water was cold.

Possibly as a way to torment him further, Wally began to spoon Dick whenever they slept in a bed together. There was something very Freudian about that acknowledgement, Wally knew, but he wasn't about to tease himself in his own mind. That would just be a little more odd than normal.

So there were nights Wally woke up with Dick's smaller frame pressed back against him, from torso to a little below the waist. The torso was fine, it was safe, and even a bit soothing until the rest came into play. The rest could get Daddy Bats to murder him if he knew the thoughts running through the speedsters mind. Of how desperately he wanted to move, to press more against him and relieve some of the ache their closeness caused but the thoughts only made it throb.

He kept thinking of nibbling that spot behind Dick's ear, assaulting it until the boy wonder was awake and panting and suffering as he was, moving back against him and begging to be touched.

It was like starving at a buffet.

And starving didn't do much for one's beauty sleep.


End file.
